Waking Up
by MsLane
Summary: It's Marissa's point of view. It doesn't really happen anytime during the show, I'm just borrowing them and throwing 'em into a happy place in my mind...which is where you'll be going, so if you like happy Marissa and Alex then you're in the right place.


It's morning, the sun just started to really shine. Her eyes slowly flutter open, and I look into her eyes and I realize, like I've realized a million times before, I want to wake up everyday with her and to see her eyes open, so I can see her bright blue eyes and see the love that she has in them.

"Hey" I say, I'm surprised I was even able to make a sound.

She smiles, gosh I love her smile, "Hey babe." Her eyes are sparkling. God how I love her eyes.

"Were you awake long?" she asks me as she sits up a little from. I watch her movements as she stretches a little before I answer.

"Oh, no not that long, just a few minutes that's all." She smiles and nods her head.

"So I was thinking maybe I'll make some breakfast?" I say it and I realize that it sounds more like a question, "You know like some scrambled eggs, maybe some sausages, pancakes, hash-browns, or waffles. I'll make some coffee with crème and…"

She laughs, "Alright babe, It's sounds great and enough to last me a few days."

I blush, "well you know I just don't want you to feel hungry until lunch time, and you run around so much that you burn off all the energy that'd you'd gain from breakfast like that!" I snap my fingers for emphasis.

She smiles and gets out of bed, then reaches out for me. I take her hand and she pulls me out of bed, so that I'm standing in front of her.

"You know I love your cooking, and that I love teasing you about it Riss" she tells me as she looks at me but playing with my hair.

I place my hands on her waist and she pulls me closer and hugs me. I take a deep breath inhaling her scent and I smile.

"I know you so. I love that you do. I was just rambling and…"

She pulls back a little so she can look at me and raises an eyebrow and a grin hinting around her lips, "Why were you rambling?"

I blush and look down then back at her again, "Well you know…sigh It's all your fault that you look absolutely sexy right when you wake up!"

I watch her eyes light up and then get a mischievous look.

"I look sexy right when I wake up huh? I suppose that's the reason you can't seem to take your eyes off of me then huh?" she laughs as I playfully slap her arm.

"You know damn well that you're sexy all the time Alex. It's just that in the mornings when you first wake up, and the sunlight is just right, your eyes are breathtaking."

She stops laughing by then and her mouth hangs slightly.

To try to lighten the "moment" I quickly say, "You're gonna catch a fly if you continue like that."

She closes her mouth but still has the awestruck look on her face. I start walking out he room when I feel her stop me, "That was beautiful Riss."

I laugh it off, "Yeah, well…"

She shakes her head, "No Marissa. You're not gonna say something that beautiful about me and then leave without me telling you what I feel."

Now it was my turn to look awestruck.

She smiles, tucks my hair behind my ear.

"I love being able to wake up next to you. The feeling I have when I look into your eyes is indescribable. When we go to bed I swear I lay awake watching you sleep thinking to myself that I must be the luckiest person in the world to have someone as amazing as you lying asleep in my arms."

I look into her eyes.

"You had to one up me huh?" I ask, then continue, "I love you Alex Kelly."

She laughs then pulls away.

"You love me?"

I look into her eyes and I'm filled with love and confidence, I know what I want.

"Yes, yes I do." She laughs and pulls me into a huge hug and she leans into kiss me, but right before our lips meet, she looks into my eyes, "I love you more than life it self Marissa Cooper." Then she kisses me.

"You know what you had to one up me with the 'I love you' as well." I say as I remember that day as we're lying on the couch watching a movie together.

It's been a couple of years since that day. And I remember it as if it were yesterday.

She chuckles and snuggles her face into my neck, and she kisses me there.

"I do love you more than life it self Riss, you're my best friend, my lover, my favorite person in this whole wide world, and I love you."

I look at her and smile, "Oh and the fact that I'm your wife doesn't factor into that at all huh?"

She shakes her head, "It does, but I've loved you since before you were my wife. So I thought I'd say all that and I figured you'd add that bit all on your own."

I laugh, "I love you Alex with every fiber of my being."

She kisses me, "It's nice to see you've finally caught up to me Riss." She says smiling as we kiss.

I hit her playfully.

She rubs her arms pretending it hurt, I can tell because of the mischievous glint in her eyes, "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Well if you'd stop provoking me." I smirk as I'm rubbing her "injured arm"

She grabs my hands and pulls me flush against and she whispers into my ear, "You like being provoked by me."

I let out an uncontrollable groan, and whisper back, "Oh yeah? What gave you that idea?"

She chuckles against my neck where she was just kissing, "That sound you just made."

I pull back and kiss her heatedly, in between kisses, "Well…maybe… you're… right."

And the rest as they say it is history.

A/N Love some feed back. Oh and creative criticism is appreciated!


End file.
